chroniclesofthesoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Ambrosine Nixes (仙乐)
SL Name: Yuyuki Age: 20 Gender: Female Status: Single Race: Bount Job: Nil Family: Achlys Nixes (Doll) Friends: Achlys Nixes (Doll) Her Personality: - Her looks usually attracts perv men who lust over her which she dislikes very much - She tries not to speak for when she speaks there's a certain chime to it which makes her impossible to get away from men even more so - Perhaps it's due to all the perv men her personality is a rogue, hit first talk later - Loves to dress gothic, black or rogue like - Loves to sing and she so good at it, it charms men even more or babies to sleep - But all in all she's a good person unless she feels threatened and fights back to protect herself Doll Personality: - Looks innocent but actually a perv too, but doesn’t like men who lust over Ambrosine too - Would sometimes uses her own perv feelings to affect Ambrosine when a potential good guy as a mate for Ambrosine, but it only scare the men away instead. XD It pisses Ambrosine off every time she does that - Loves to sing too, but unfortunately she’s terrible at it! - But all in all she's a good doll unless she feels threatened and fights back to protect herself or Ambrosine Their Story: A rare clear night sky filled with the celestial stars and a bright full moon. "Ah ah ah ah~" a beautiful yet hypnotic voice with a chime to it could be heard echoing through the cold night and lonely streets of the city. A girl dressed in a gothic fashion stood in the middle of the empty park, with only the sound of the water from the fountain behind her as her partner in song. Humans sound asleep in their warm beds slept even deeper, but not everyone is asleep... A man in trance starts to walk slowly towards the direction of the park; a broken piece of chain seems to be hanging off of his chest where it is connected by a plug. He reached the park and saw what awaits him, his mouth started to drool as he's eyes perv over her figure. "What a cute girl with such angelic voice~" he spoke aloud. He reaches his hands out wanting to touch her, thinking she could not see her since he's a spirit. But how wrong can he be? The girl has already stopped singing leaving only the sound of running water from the fountain. She made a smirk behind her cross fingers positioned like she's praying, and suddenly grabbed the man and bit him on the neck. The perv man scream but no one could hear a spirit call for help, and slowly the girl drained him and he vanished. All that is left is a trace of his "blood" at the corner of her lips which she wiped off with the back of her hand. "Thanks for the meal... Ero-san". It is hard to imagine this girl used to be the sweetest and kindest thing... The sun on her face as she lazes on a rock on the beach, dangling her legs off the rock into the cool seawater and enjoying the water running through her toes and around her feet. The village kids were staring at her again and so did some perv men who go dragged away by their wives and mothers, whispering the same stuff she’s been hearing for ages ever since her mother’s incident. Who would have thought a man would marry her mother with an intention to be near her daughter, herself. Who would have thought the man, her step father who been so nice would try to rape her and her mother killed the man she loves to protect her. Who would have thought her mother’s love so deeply for that man she curses her daughter and never wanting to see her again... She got off the rock hoping a walk along the beach will wash the thoughts away, kicking a rock or two away as she walked bared feet. She snapped out of her thoughtless wonder when she heard some sort of cry for help, she couldn’t figure out where for she can’t see anyone around until she looked far out into the sea. Ever since she was little she realises she could see so far away and hear even the tiniest of sounds even if it’s humanly impossible. And here she is again but this time she saw a man far out in the sea hanging on to a log crying for help. She ran into the sea, crashing against the waves and swam out towards him. Having always been a great swimmer too she swam so fast within minutes she got to the man and brought him back to shore, the man is freezing cold and barely alive as she laid him on the beach. Night is falling and she knew she would get no help from the villagers. She quickly raised a fire on her own on the beach to warm the man up, and fed him some water. Holding the man up in her arms and hum him a little song as she looks at him, he’s a young man dressed in a uniform probably a soldier. The unconscious man stirred in his sleep about to wake up, not wanting to create men problem again she took some soot and covered her face with it. The man, Ray, turns out to be a noble’s son, he met some pirates at sea who tried to kidnap him for ransom but he jumped than to submit. They spend the times together ever since as he recovers, mostly on the shores and he would listen to her sing without being enchanted by her looks. Soon they were so closed he proposed to her, not minding her “imperfection” at all. His father was outraged at the fact his son wants to marry an ugly girl, to convince him Ambrosine finally for the first time since wipe off the makeup revealing her true beauty. Instead of rage now his father was jealous, he wants Ambrosine for his own. On the night of their marriage his father cornered Ambrosine wanting to take her here and now, Ray fought his own father back only to find a knife in his gut. His own father has stabbed him. The guards were alerted from the commotion and the noble push the murder onto Ambrosine. Heartbroken and not where to run but a window behind her she opened the window and jumped into the pitch black sea below it. The cold sea water swirled around her, taking her deeper down. She hoped this is the end, but alas it is not. At this very moment a black swirling light shone out of the darkest and form slowly into a tiny mermaid. It merged with her, turning her into a mermaid and she swam away from her past and wondered the earth ever since. Heartbroken and not knowing what she really is and her doll, Achlys, her only companion. She realises she never ages and she starts to see spirits and have the urge to feed on them. So she prey only on the ones that lusts over her looks and charm, as a form of revenge on such men who killed her love and broke her heart. Her Theme Song: - Mermaid's Tears http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e11igQWLQpY&feature=related Her Favourite Song She Sings: - A Transient Life's Departure http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ZSGE4Xmr2c&feature=related